Need a tutor?
by ComicFreakCatGirl
Summary: When Artemis is in desperate need of a math tutor, her best friend Bette has the perfect solution. Dick Grayson reluctantly steps in to help, hoping that she won't connect the dots between him and her team mate the boy wonder. But when Artemis confides in him about her crush on Robin, things start to get complicated. (Traught)


Hey Guys! Ok so I think I'll be taking a break from my other story "Brothers Red & Blue" because I've kinda lost inspiration. Anyway...

So this is the first chapter in a short story I'll be doing about my newest OTP Traught aka Robin and Artemis. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a huge Birdflash and Spitfire lover, but I just thought that they were to cute to ignore thus this fanfic was born! So let's get to the story shall we?

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, announcing the end of the day at Gotham Academy. Artemis walked slowly out of her math class, head hanging low.<p>

"Hey Artemis, what's up?" her best friend Bette called as she quickly fell in beside her.

"It's nothing...I just...I'm not doing so well in math class and my mom says if I don't do better soon she'll take away my...extra curricular activities," she sighed.

"Oh well...that's a shame," her friend relied in a vain attempt to comfort the blonde archer.

Artemis couldn't blame her for not understanding, after all she didn't know that Artemis's after school activities included saving the world.

They walked on in silence until Bette blurted out, "Hey wait! I know how to help you improve your grade in math!"

"How?" Artemis asked, hope filling her gray eyes.

"We can get you at tutor!"

Artemis's heart sank, "I don't think really want a tutor, Bette. Besides, who'd want to tutor me anyway?"

"Oh my cousin Barbara has a friend who's been looking for someone to tutor. He thinks it'll help him get into a good college someday or something like that."

"Do you really think he'd want to tutor me?" she asked, clearly not into the idea of a tutor.

"Oh yes definitely!" she beamed.

Artemis sighed, "What's his name?"

"Dick Grayson," she smiled, "he's a grade or two behind us and one of Babs best friends."

"Do I have to do this?" she whined.

"C'mon _please?" _Bette begged, "It's the only way to raise your grade."

"I guess you're right," she admitted, "Ok so how do I find this _Dick Grayson."_

"Oh let me worry about that. I'll contact Babs and tell her we're in need of her little tutoring friend," she smiled.

Artemis sighed, they were at the end of her street, it was time for her to leave.

"See ya tomorrow Bette," she smiled as she walked up to her door.

"See ya!" her friend yelled one last goodbye before Artemis slipped inside her mother's dreary apartment.

"Welcome home Artemis!" her mother greeted, holding out her arms as she wheeled into the room, "How was school?"

"It was fine mom," she said as she hugged her mom, glad to be home.

"Did you find a way to get your math grade up yet?" her mother questioned.

"Well..." the archer began, this was not a conversation she was looking forward to, "...sort of"

"Sort of?" her mother asked.

"Well my friend sorta...kinda...knows someone who can tutor me...but I don't know if I really want a tutor. I mean, I can learn it myself. I don't need some freshmen teaching it to me."

"Artemis..." her mother warned, "You're going to take all the help you can get until you raise that math grade, understand?"

"Yes mom, I understand," Artemis sighed, defeated.

"Now, go up to your room and start your homework while I make dinner."

As she plodded up the stairs Artemis thought about how tomorrow would go. She sighed. This 'Dick Grayson' better be a good tutor and bring her grade up, otherwise she'd have to say good-bye to the team.

_Gotham City 6pm_

"Babs you're joking right?" Dick Grayson asked, still slightly shaken up from when his training session had been interrupted by Alfred, claiming that Barbara had called and had important news. _Artemis needed a tutor? But why? She seemed like a fairly smart kid. How did she know he was a tutor any way? Arggg! He was so not feelin' the aster right now._

"Nope, my cousin Bette says she's desperate need of a tutor. Dick, this could be the chance you're looking for that college extra credit! C'mon think big!" he could practically _hear _her smiling over the phone.

The boy wonder sighed. _For Barbara._

"Tell Bette to tell her I'll meet her in the Home Ec room after school tomorrow."

"Thanks Dick," she hung up.

The 13 year old dropped the phone and slumped down against the counter-top where he'd been sitting.

"Something wrong Master Richard?" Alfred had come to check on him. The old man's eyes where filled with worry, but a smile still remained on his wrinkled face.

"No Alfred," Dick didn't look up, "everything's just _great._"

"You sound like Master Bruce," the old man's mustache twitched up in a genuine smile.

Dick couldn't hide the look of pride on his face at being compared to his father. "Thanks Alfred," he smiled.

"You're welcome sir. Now, I have cookies on the table up stairs if you'd like some."

The boy wonder perked up at this and ran up the stairs at a speed that would have put Wally to shame, cackling his little head off.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Good, bad, awful? Were the characters in character? Tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
